<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于艾伦和莱纳要结婚的段子 by Eydenlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058872">关于艾伦和莱纳要结婚的段子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily'>Eydenlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主要CP是艾和莱，没有严格的前后倾向，涉及波→莱<br/>其余的都很自由（？）</p><p>预警：毫无营养且充满缺德迫害的段子集合，以及OOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于艾伦和莱纳要结婚的段子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是我写的第一篇巨人同人，一开始只有前两段hhhh<br/>突然想起就翻出来了，大概也许会有后续吧（溜了）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>吉克·耶格尔推门进来了。他看莱纳的眼神一如既往地冷漠，而莱纳现在也并不想和吉克有什么互动——考虑到他的结婚对象是艾伦·耶格尔。</p><p>只不过躲得过一时，躲不过一世。想到这点莱纳又开始头疼了，好在吉克进来后就直接去了皮克他们那边，听玛律塞尔讲波尔克是怎么像小孩一样大发雷霆的，几个人欢乐地笑成一团，没人问吉克怎么不去艾伦那边待着。</p><p>毕竟，理由一目了然，不是吗？</p><p>吉克自己也知道他还没做好和格里沙友好相处的准备，更何况——他实在不想和阿卡曼家的人呆在一块儿，那个利威尔今天也会来吧？</p><p>吉克从骨瓷盘里拈起一块曲奇，远远地看那个要跟他宝贝弟弟结婚的男人。</p><p>——为什么他在今天还能一副没精打采的样子？</p><p>甜腻的碎渣钻了满口，吉克想，要不要去找阿卡曼家的小姑娘搞点事情呢？</p><p>（二）</p><p>贝尔托尔特的脸色比平日更忧郁了些，他抬眼看了看莱纳，又看看阿尼——她正埋头盯着手机，没有要和他视线交流的意思。</p><p>“你确定要这么做吗……莱纳？”他的声音充满了担忧，“这太难以置信了，艾伦可能会借此折磨你……阿尼觉得呢？”</p><p>“贝尔托尔特……”有一个如此为自己着想的朋友，莱纳真的很感动，他看着对方紧蹙的眉头，有些无奈地苦笑起来。</p><p>金发女孩儿瞟了他俩一眼，浅蓝色的眼眸中依然是那股子“与我无关”的淡漠。阿尼·雷恩哈特漫不经心地拢了拢头发，语气也和她的动作一样随意：</p><p>“婚内杀人也是有可能的吧，掩饰起来不是很方便吗？”</p><p>房间陷入了诡异的寂静，法尔科停下帮贾碧整理礼服的动作，不安地看向这边。</p><p>贝尔托尔特无言地瞪大了眼睛，他不明白他的朋友们为什么都爱这样讲话。</p><p>（三）</p><p>三笠·阿卡曼难得穿上了修身的长裙，墨蓝色的布料包裹着她高挑矫健的胴体，她对衣着没什么特别的眼光，这是朋友们帮着挑的。</p><p>那些朋友们正围在一起，把今天的主角、万众瞩目的新郎围在中间，看到艾伦脸上淡淡的笑容，三笠忍不住哭起来。</p><p>“三笠！”阿尔敏一下子注意到她的异常，走过来拍拍她的肩膀，安慰道：“我们之前不是说好了今天不哭的吗？”</p><p>“对不起……我只是……”三笠抹了把眼泪，哽咽道：</p><p>“……觉得好不真实。一转眼，艾伦他……已经这么大了……”</p><p>阿尔敏无言地搂了搂三笠的肩，说：“没事儿的，反正走路五分钟就到他们家了，今后随时都能见面呀。艾伦也会常回来看我们的。”</p><p>“你说的对，阿尔敏。”黑发女孩吸了吸鼻子，望向艾伦的眼神中充满了欣慰。</p><p>（四）</p><p>“艾伦，这个可以吃吗？”</p><p>“那个是假花噢。”柯尼迷惑地看着在准备室里左顾右盼的女孩，提醒道：“别忘了一会儿有大餐吃。”</p><p>“唔……嗯……这个呢？”</p><p>“那个是道具啦我说……喂，莎夏，莎夏等下，那个等下要用的啊啊啊——”</p><p>（五）</p><p>婚礼现场设置在半山腰的一座酒店，利威尔在山上绕了半天，最终还是迷路了，鬼知道半山腰是哪里？</p><p>昨天陪韩吉和埃尔文逛了一整天街，晚上还被拉去小鬼们的狂欢派对，结果今天一早，这些家伙一个个都消失得没影了，只留下一条写着意义不明地址的意义不明的短信。</p><p>这鸟不拉屎的地方连信号都没有。</p><p>利威尔决定五分钟之后再找不到地方他就打道回府了。</p><p>就在这时，一侧的树林中突然钻出来一个人，利威尔定睛一看，那里居然有一条岔路。</p><p>那人穿着司仪的衣服，见着利威尔，欣喜若狂地迎了过来：</p><p>“新郎爸爸！您可算来了，典礼都快开始了！”</p><p>（六）</p><p>“埃尔文，埃尔文，那个是什么？”</p><p>“哪个？”</p><p>“那个，正中间橘红色的那个。”</p><p>“……我想是用蟹脚摆成了荷花的样子。”</p><p>“原来是蟹脚！我想吃那个。”</p><p>“我比较想吃那边的卡布奇诺慕斯蛋糕。”</p><p>（七）</p><p>玛律塞尔对着镜子整理好西装的领子，接着是领带，他偏过头朝着客厅喊道：“波尔克，哥哥要出发了。”</p><p>没人回应，只有乒乒乓乓的特效音传过来。玛律塞尔无奈地摇摇头，走过去把电视声音调小。</p><p>“你真的不去吗？”</p><p>“我干嘛要去？”波尔克盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里抱着一大桶香草味冰淇淋。</p><p>“人家邀请了我们，这是基本的礼貌。莱纳是我们的朋友啊。”</p><p>“噢！人家邀请的是‘贾利亚德先生’，所以我们中间去一个就够了。”波尔克耸耸肩，嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>玛律塞尔在沙发前单膝跪下，摇了摇弟弟的膝盖，说：“一起去嘛，我想跟你穿一样的西装。”</p><p>“我们上小学之后就没穿过一样的衣服了。”</p><p>玛律塞尔气得鼓起腮帮子，说：“你就打算窝在家里看电视，什么都不做了？”</p><p>波尔克比他更生气，把勺子往桶里一扔，说：“我还能做什么？打爆艾伦·耶格尔的车胎吗？！嗤……饶了我吧，我再也不想见到他的变态青梅了，还有变态青梅的变态亲戚。”</p><p>“别那么说。”玛律塞尔皱起眉，“人家只是个普通小姑娘。”</p><p>“那个普通小姑娘一拳打烂了我的车窗。”波尔克翻了个大大的白眼。</p><p>玛律塞尔实在无话可讲了，他了解弟弟的脾气，希望他是真的想清楚了。玛律塞尔揉了把波尔克的头发，却被躲开了。</p><p>“行了，别自己怄自己，把冰淇淋给我。”</p><p>“你要迟到了。”</p><p>“……”玛律塞尔叹了口气，说：“别钻牛角尖，波尔克。艾伦也没有你想得那么坏。”</p><p>“没有我想得那么坏。”波尔克猛地转过头，瞪着自己哥哥，“你很了解他吗？”</p><p>玛律塞尔忍不住笑了，觉得自家弟弟最近着实有点神经质。</p><p>“我们见过一两面，他还挺有礼貌的。”</p><p>“那真好！”波尔克把冰淇淋桶往玛律塞尔怀里一推，嚷道：“那真是太好了，人人都爱艾伦·耶格尔，你去当他的哥哥好了！”</p><p>他砰的一声关上门，把自己锁在了卧室里。</p><p>（八）</p><p>“你觉得我有必要做个发型吗？或者画个淡妆？”</p><p>“啊？”让拧起眉头，艾伦正对着镜子“搔首弄姿”，不知道他想怎么摆弄自己的头发。</p><p>“这种事你怎么现在才提……”</p><p>艾伦瘪瘪嘴，说：“还是想稍微正式一点。”</p><p>“哈，你的话再怎么折腾也就那样了。”</p><p>“所以我这不是在请教见多识广的基尔希斯坦先生嘛。”</p><p>让被生生噎了一下，这家伙阴阳怪气的功力越来越厉害了。</p><p>“我就看在三笠和阿尔敏的份上帮你一回。”</p><p>“噢噢……要怎么做？”</p><p>“乖乖闭上嘴看着吧。”</p><p>格里沙推开休息室的门，左右张望了一圈，笑着说道：“你在这里啊，卡露拉，我找了你好久。</p><p>……咦？”</p><p>（九）</p><p>“我说，我们再排练一次吧。”贾碧挥着手里的花束，朝小伙伴们说。</p><p>“已经排练了好几遍了吧，好累哦。”佐菲亚斜躺在沙发上，一副打算就这么睡下去的姿态。</p><p>“刚刚法尔科慢了半拍。”</p><p>“我哪有啊！”</p><p>耳畔传来小孩们叽叽喳喳的吵闹声，阿尼不禁想：一般来说有需要四个花童吗？</p><p>“听说接到捧花的人就能遇到自己的恋情呢。”</p><p>——哼，真是天真的小鬼们。</p><p>“啊，贾碧，这是什么？”</p><p>“嗯？……嘘、嘘。”</p><p>“手枪……？”</p><p>“这个啊，要是莱纳等下在最后关头后悔了，可以直接从捧花里拔出手枪——一枪爆掉艾伦·耶格尔的脑袋！”</p><p>“……你在说什么啊，贾碧。这个是玩具吧？……莱纳不知道这件事吧？喂，不准装傻！”</p><p>——……。</p><p>（十）</p><p>“我好饿啊，埃尔文。”</p><p>“我也一样，韩吉。”</p><p>“那个长得鱼子酱的东西看上去好好吃，我们可是贵宾诶，不能试吃一下吗？”</p><p>“矜持一点，韩吉。”</p><p>“唉……好慢噢。利威尔也好慢噢。”</p><p>“是啊……他是不是迷路了。”</p><p>（十一）</p><p>典礼即将开始，另一位新郎却离奇地消失了踪影，皮克拨了好几个电话，全是信号有碍。</p><p>“莱纳到底跑到哪里去了？”皮克推开一间间休息室的门，心想总不会真的临阵脱逃了吧？</p><p>“啊，莱纳，你在干嘛？”</p><p>皮克愣愣地看着那个蹲在衣柜前的男人，对方有些尴尬地张了张嘴，依然保持那个姿势背对着她。</p><p>“典礼快开始了哦，你怎么了？”</p><p>莱纳像是觉得难以启齿似的，慢慢地站起来，好一会儿才说：</p><p>“我的衬衣扣子坏了。”</p><p>“怎么会？”</p><p>“不知道啊。”</p><p>（十二）</p><p>“阿尔敏，你说我等一会儿要怎么亲莱纳啊？大概几分钟？可以伸舌头吗？”</p><p>“不。我觉得普通地亲就可以了。”</p><p>（十三）</p><p>艾伦的妈妈是个温柔又充满精神的女人，第一次见面的时候莱纳就很喜欢她，努力挺直腰背，希望能给对方留下一个好印象。</p><p>“你就是艾伦喜欢的人呀……”卡露拉若有所思地点点头，从表情来看似乎是满意的。</p><p>“说起来，艾伦那孩子从就不怎么粘爸爸呢，成天都缠着我。”</p><p>“是这样啊……”</p><p>为什么要和我讲这个呢？莱纳有些困惑。</p><p>（十四）</p><p>看着身着正装的艾伦，三笠心中又泛起一阵酸楚，用力握住了身旁友人的手。</p><p>“阿尔敏……呜……”</p><p>“坚持住，三笠！现在还不到哭的时候，等艾伦致辞再哭吧！”</p><p>（十五）</p><p>“希琪！马尔洛！你们怎么才到？”让朝着门口的一男一女用力挥手。</p><p>“抱歉抱歉，车子在路上熄火了。”马尔洛挠挠头，递上手里的礼物。</p><p>“话说我真的可以来吗？”希琪小声地说，“我和新郎都不太熟诶。”</p><p>“你还在意这个啊。”让忍不住笑她，“大家都是同期，你跟阿尔敏和阿尼都很要好吧？”</p><p>“但又不是他俩结婚啊……”希琪嘀咕道。</p><p>马尔洛环顾一圈四周，突然说：“弗洛克也还没来吗？”</p><p>“咦？”让愣了一下。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“不好……好像忘记派请帖了。”</p><p>（十六）</p><p>“哇哦！埃尔文，你还会弹钢琴呀。”</p><p>“哈哈，很小的时候学的了。”</p><p>“你会弹什么？”</p><p>“The Entertainer怎么样，我经常弹这首，利威尔听到的话就能找过来了。”</p><p>“真的假的……？”</p><p>“开玩笑的，你别跟他说啊。”</p><p>（十七）</p><p>“婚礼流程上写着，新郎新娘交换戒指之后，新郎把新娘抱起来，然后开始喷礼花。”柯尼捧着一本簿子，念出上面的字。</p><p>“谁是新娘？”莎夏突然问。</p><p>“这个……从婚礼流程的可行性来看，应该是艾伦吧。”</p><p>“说到底把新娘抱起来意义何在？”</p><p>（未完待续）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>